MST3K 822 - Overdrawn at the Memory Bank
The Movie Synopsis In a "dystopian" corporate future society, "Processor Third Class" Aram Fingal (Raul Julia) is caught "scrolling up cinemas," or watching movies - specifically, Casablanca - and is diagnosed and treated to a virtual reality vacation known as "doppling", where he can take the form of an animal. At the doppling facility, a visiting school brat decides to switch some routing tags around, and that's when things start to go haywire... Background *''Loosely'' based on a short story by John Varley, Overdrawn at the Memory Bank was originally broadcast on the New York City PBS affiliate WNET in 1983, and was partially funded by the National Endowment for the Arts.http://www.agonybooth.com/recaps/Overdrawn_at_the_Memory_Bank_1983.aspx *The movie was shot on videotape in order to take advantage of cutting-edge (for their time) digital graphics and special effects. *The wild-animal footage was taken from the documentary Animals Are Beautiful People. *The film is riddled with plot holes, and good reason, as the film did not complete production. The Episode Host Segments Opening: Crow cashes in on his 'loved by millions' catch phrase, "You know you want me baby!" Intro: Mike tries a few catchphrases himself, and like usual, fails miserably. Pearl starts her own public-TV station in order to enrich herself through pledge drives. Segment One: Tom and Crow order a monkey from Instant Monkeys Online. It escapes, urinates on Mike's shoes, and throws stuff. The bots named the monkey Henry Kissinger 'because of his scalp'. Segment Two: Mike keeps fighting Henry, and we get to see a 'very special pledge week special of a special pledge week special', 'Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!' which features a duet by Pearl and Brain Guy. Segment Three: Tom wants to be 'doppled' to the nanite world and cause trouble. He soon regrets it. End: Bobo tries to talk Henry down, but Henry turns the tables on Bobo, and convinces him to throw things like microwaves. The bots are scared at first, but of course, when Mike takes action, the Bots scorn him. Meanwhile, Pearl counts her 'pony playing from some well meaning liberals'. Stinger: "Mum... 'm I nuts?" Quotes & References * Public Pearl intro music. Same music used on the Mystery Science Theater Hour. *''"But I'm signed to play Archbishop Romero!"'' A reference to the 1989 film Romero, in which Raul Julia played the assassinated Salvadoran archbishop Óscar Romero. *''"I hear the transpod comin'/It's comin' round the bend..."'' A parody of the Johnny Cash song "Folsom Prison Blues". *''"They must have a Jack in the Box in the food court!"'' A reference to an E. coli outbreak that occurred among customers of Jack in the Box fast food restaurants in 1993. Or, alternatively, just a comment on the general unpopularity of the restaurant chain. *''"Come/As you are/To my mall/To my atrium, yeah yeah"'' Referencing the Nirvana song Come As You Are. *''"Elizabeth Clare Prophet and David Duchovny look on."'' Elizabeth Clare Prophet is the leader of the Church Universal and Triumphant, a religious movement that has been widely denounced as a cult. David Duchovny is an actor best known for starring as Fox Mulder on The X-Files. The two Novicorp bigwigs bear a striking resemblance, respectively. *''"It's a Viv Savage Christmas ornament!"'' Viv Savage was one of the keyboard players for the fictional heavy metal band Spinal Tap. *''"That's sexual harassment, and I'm going to take it!"'' A reference to an anti-sexual harassment PSA from the early 1990s, in which a woman stands up to her lecherous boss by saying "That's sexual harassment, and I'm not going to take it!" *''"I've got a fever for the flavor of Fingal!"'' A play on a Pringles advertising slogan from the 1980s. *''"Eating Raul!"'' A reference to the 1982 black comedy film Eating Raoul. *"We just lost Watson." "He came here, we wanted him." A reference to Alexander Graham Bell and the first words ever spoken over telephone: "Mr. Watson — Come here — I want to see you." *''"Fashion"'' Tom Servo says this a few times while the computers make various noises which sound very familiar to the electronic beat of Fashion by David Bowie. Video Release *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 4, a 4-DVD set with Space Mutiny, Girl in Gold Boots, and Hamlet, the DVD was later pulled in January 2010 due to Rhino no longer obtaining the rights to distribute Mst3k. *The DVD features an intro by Mike Nelson, specifically taped for the release. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Dystopian Film Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:80s Movie